The First Day of the Rest of My Life
by flamingo6584
Summary: This is the story of the years between the Namek and the Android sagas. This is how Bulma and Vegeta really got together. Some adult situations, nothing too explicit. Complete!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters therein.  
  
"Look at me!" said the blue-haired beauty out loud to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately there was no one who heard. She looked around a little embarrassed that she had spoke out loud. Her thoughts were so jumbled at that point. She took a long drag on her cigarette. "yes, tomorrow I am going to get a dog." She thought to herself. As long as you feed and care for it, a dog will never cheat on you.  
  
She had never been so humiliated as today when she saw her boyfriend with his tongue down the throat of that blonde bimbo. How could he? Bulma heard the phone ring. She went to see who it was on the caller ID. Sure enough it was Yamcha, again. This made 12 times he had tried to call since she got home from her hair appointment. "I have nothing to say to you!" she shouted at the phone. It stopped ringing. Hopefully he wouldn't leave a message this time.  
  
There she sat for an hour, pouring over the ads for dogs and smoking cigarettes. Eventually she went inside and poured herself a vodka and grapefruit, mostly vodka. She looked at the clock. It was about time for him to show up and she hadn't even started cooking anything. "wait a minute, what do I care. He is a male and I am not real happy with the male species right now." She said out loud. She went back outside and sat down at the table on the deck. There she sat, stewing about the day's events, until he showed up.  
  
His smell preceded him. She looked up from the magazine she was reading to see the face of the Prince of Sayains staring back at her. "Can't you take a shower before coming down to eat?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, hands folded over his bare chest. "My smell never bothered you before." He said back to her.  
  
"It has always bothered me." She replied. "I just never told you before now, because right now I don't really care about anything, least of all the male species."  
  
She was obviously angry with that moron boyfriend of hers. Vegeta was use to it. He loved it when she was like this. He loved pissing her off. He sat down very close to her personal space, knowing it would upset her to no end. He stared at her.  
  
She in turn took a long drag on her cigarette and blew it right in his face. He smirked. She was mad, he thought. She was always very careful not to blow smoke in his face because she knew he didn't like it. "Is this a 2 pack argument you had with the moron?" he retorted back at her.  
  
She glared at him. How she wished she could just smack that smirk off his face, but she knew no good would come of hitting him. He would probably stop her hand before it even made it to his face. It was a pleasant thought though. He picked up her glass and sniffed to see what it was she was drinking. He looked at her again. "none of your business what I am drinking." She said and took the glass back and tossed a gulp down her throat. "If you really must know, it is over between Yamcha and me."  
  
Vegeta looked at her skeptically. "For how long this time?" he said.  
  
"Forever!" Bulma spat back at him. "He has cheated on me for the last time. Tomorrow I am going to buy a dog. I am going to make a fresh start. Clean slate. No more men in my life. It is all about Bulma now!" she said.  
  
She sounded serious. What had he done this time? Vegeta knew Yamcha had cheated on her, but she always forgave him. This is why he had decided that she was the stupidest human on this planet. Stupid for staying with the moron and stupid for letting him treat her that way. "If I let you tell me what happened, will you fix some food?" Food was all this human Bulma was good for. She was amusing though. Vegeta knew all to well that she loved to talk.  
  
She glared at him. "Since when did I become you maid and cook?" she asked. How dare she expect him to cook for him when she felt this way.  
  
"You always cook for me. Why should I expect anything different?" he retorted back to her.  
  
All at once, time stood still. Bulma felt those words ring in her head over and over. Why should he expect anything different? That is what she always did. She always did whatever he asked. At first she was scared that he would hurt her if she didn't do what he asked. Now she did whatever he asked because.........she wanted to. It hit her hard that no matter what a man asked her to do, any man, she just did it without question. How did she get here? How did she get so low. Whether it was the alcohol, cigarettes, or being so close to the Prince of Sayain's body odor, or the body itself, a wave of nausea came over her. She abruptly stood up and stumbled her way into the kitchen attached to the deck. She went over to the sink and ran the cold water and splashed it on her face.  
  
Vegeta wondered what was wrong with the human. All he wanted was something to eat. He followed behind her and saw her doubled over the sink. He knew any minute she would start talking and he would have to listen to her endless dribble about how the moron had done whatever he did.  
  
Bulma composed herself and stood up straight. She looked right at the Sayain. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke. "I am not fixing anything for you until you take a shower." She said matter-of-factly. She could hardly believe the words had come out of her mouth. She told him to do something. How would he react? Would he kill her? He stood there for a minute taking in what she had just said. Did she just order me to take a shower? How dare this human woman tell me what to do. He opened his mouth to say something mean in return, but their eyes locked again. He stopped himself. They stared at each other, really seeing each other for the first time since he had come to live on this planet. He walked out of the room and started stomping up the stairs.  
  
Bulma realized that she hadn't breathed since the words came out of her mouth. She finally let the air out that she had been holding in and felt a little dizzy. She put her hand on the edge of the sink to steady herself from falling over. Yes, today was the first day of the rest of her life. She composed herself and heard her stomach growling. Perhaps drinking on an empty stomach was not such a good idea. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. As she was staring at the contents, Vegeta walked back into the room. "Woman! I am going to take a shower, but not because you want me to. I am doing it because I would have after eating and since I have some time to kill before my meal is ready, I am doing it now. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
Bulma looked at him. "OK." Was all she said. She smiled at him. He was the one glaring now. She had better understand what I am saying, he thought. I would never do anything because this pathetic human wanted me to. She had better know that right now. He stormed out of the room. She stared into the refrigerator. Her mind was racing 100 miles per hour. Thoughts of Yamcha and the blonde and the years she had wasted, and the Sayain. Ten minutes passed as she stared into the fridge before she snapped back into reality. She shut the fridge and picked up the phone and ordered pizza. He would have to settle for that, she thought.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the pizza arrived. Five boxes. Four and a half for him and half for her. She paid for the pizza and gave the delivery boy a nice tip. She brought the boxes into the kitchen and started eating. A little while later Vegeta strolled in. He sat down next to her, not as close this time. She leaned over and smelled his scent. "Much better." She said.  
  
He looked at her and grunted. Like it was any of her business what I smelled like, he thought.  
  
"Now I can tell you what happened." She said. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Her we go, he thought. The endless gibberish this woman spews from her mouth was about to start.  
  
She had gone to get her hair done in the early afternoon that day. She was tired of the perm that she had gotten and wanted to get it relaxed a bit. That night she and Yamcha were suppose to have a nice dinner. He said he had something special planned for tonight. She was sure this was the night he was going to ask her to marry him. What else could it be? As she was sitting under the dryer she glanced up from her magazine out the window. She saw a couple at the café across the street obviously very much in love. They were sitting very close and whispering things into each other's ears and laughing. It was sweet, she thought, until she realized that the man at the table was familiar. She stood up from the dryer and walked over to the window for a closer look. YAMCHA! It was him with another woman. She screamed. Everyone in the salon stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She was mortified. The lady that was doing her hair walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it honey?" she said to Bulma. She couldn't speak. All her plans for the evening were shot. He wasn't going to ask her to marry him, and if he was, how could she even look at him after what she just witnessed. The hairdresser took Bulma's arm and helped her back over to the dryer and sat her down. Everyone in the salon went back to what they were doing.  
  
All at once everything sank in. Bulma felt the anger well up in her as it never had before. She got up from the dryer and walked out of the salon, cape, wet hair and all. She walked across the street without even looking at the oncoming traffic. She walked right up to the table where Yamcha and the slut were sitting. She glared at them, hands on her hips, until the girl noticed she was standing there. Yamcha looked away from her and into the eyes of his girlfriend. "Bulma!" he said. "This isn't what you think, really." He said.  
  
How many times had she heard that before. She was beyond mad at this point. "Oh, I see. And if this isn't what I think, than what would it be, Yamcha?" she said.  
  
"Aurora is just a friend. Really, she is just a friend!" was all he could manage to say.  
  
"Just a friend?" said Aurora. "You said I was special!"  
  
"We are all special, honey." Said Bulma. At that moment the hairdresser from the salon managed to make it to where they were. She put her hand on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma turned to look at her. Everyone in the salon was at the window looking at the events going on across the street. This was the lowest point Bulma had ever felt. "So much for our special evening." She said to the couple.  
  
"Babe, we can work this out." Said Yamcha.  
  
Bulma looked at him. He was now standing up in front of her. With every ounce of strength she could muster at that moment, she lifted her hand and smacked him across the face. Everyone in the hair salon cheered.  
  
"I am ready to finish my hair now." She said to the hairdresser. She was led back across the street and back into the salon. She was taken over to the washing bowl and had her hair washed. They then dried her hair. Her hair was ravishing. Too bad her eyes were bloodshot from her uncontrollable crying. The hairdresser did everything she knew to console her, but it was futile.  
  
She drove home in a daze. Her world had just come crashing down around her.  
  
"So, that is the story." She said to Vegeta. "Tomorrow I am going to get a dog. I am through with men."  
  
Vegeta was on the third pizza at this point. He had only half listened to her story. How this woman could talk. He didn't feel the least bit sorry for her. He was incapable of feeling pity for anyone, least of all her. That human had been stringing her along for as long as he had known her. He knew that the moron had cheated on her. He had witnessed it himself, but never told her. Why should he care what the two of them did.  
  
Bulma poured them both a vodka and grapefruit drink. His had more Vodka than hers. "Here you go." She said to him.  
  
"And what makes you think I would drink that?" he said to her.  
  
"what's the matter, Vegeta? Are you afraid of a drink?"  
  
"I fear nothing!" he shouted back at her. She was pushing her luck with him this evening and he had enough of it. He took a big gulp of the concoction she had made him.  
  
What happened next would change both of their lives forever. 


	2. Chapter 2 Did we?

The First Day of the Rest of my Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters therein.  
  
As she came to after several hours of slumber, the events from the night before were very fuzzy. She sensed she wasn't alone in her bed. Her eyes opened slowly and the pain in her head made her squint to see what time it was. 8:23 said the clock by her bed. She sat up slowly and dropped her head into her hands. Oh how it hurt. As she continued to wake she focused on exactly who it was who had shared her bed last night. The muscular chest, bulging arm muscles...long black spiked hair. Oh crap, she thought. What have I done? She realized she still had her clothes on. She lifted the cover that was over him. He had his pants on. That was good! His eyes opened when she lifted the covers. He strained to focus on her. All at once she got up and ran to the bathroom. This was too much. She heaved up everything that she had eaten the night before. "Gross." She said out loud and flushed the toilet. She laid her head down on the cold tile of the bathroom to settle the wave of nausea that had taken hold of her.  
  
Vegeta sat up in the bed. He was amused at her sudden departure. He walked to the door of the bathroom and stared at the helpless earthling struggling to gain her composure. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Bulma looked up at him. She could not put the evening's events together in her head. "Did we?" she managed to utter.  
  
The corner of his mouth curled up in his trademark smirk. "If we had, woman, you would remember it." He said. He then turned and walked away from her.  
  
Bulma managed to pull herself up and walk back into the bedroom. He was gone. "What just happened?" she said to herself. She remembered the pizza. Who could forget that after tasting it all again? She remembered the Vodka. She remembered a lot of cigarettes. The thought of smoking at that moment made her almost want to run back to the bathroom. She laid her head down on her pillow and tried to piece everything back together.  
  
She was outside on the deck looking at the stars. After devouring the remaining pizza, he joined her. "Fix me another one of these concoctions." He said to her.  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Yes, dear." She said back to him. She snatched his glass out of his hand and went back inside.  
  
"Dear?" he said. What was that suppose to mean.  
  
Lots of Vodka, just a little grapefruit she thought. That is his. Bulma poured herself the same and took them both outside. She lit another cigarette. "What is the fascination you have with these things?" He said pointing to her cigarettes. "They smell disgusting."  
  
She put another one in her mouth, lit it, and handed it to him. "Here you go. Give it a try, if you are man enough." She said.  
  
He took it from her. He had watched her smoke these things many times so he knew what to do. He sucked on the end and breathed in the smoke. He then coughed several times and gave it back to her. "No thanks. And nothing about that makes me less of a man! I choose to not pollute my body with that smoke. Are we clear on that woman?"  
  
"Very clear." She said.  
  
They stared at the sky for a while. Bulma wondered how far away his planet was from this one. How strange it must feel to be on a planet that is not your home—to never be able to go back to your home planet because all that you had is gone.  
  
"What did you say?" said Vegeta.  
  
She didn't realize that she had been thinking out loud. She had a habit of doing that when she was deep in thought. "Nothing." She retorted back.  
  
"You were talking about my home planet, I heard you. You were feeling pity for me. Do not ever pity my woman. I am still and always be the Prince of Sayains."  
  
Here we go, she thought. One of his long winded speeches about how superior he was blah blah blah. Once he got going, you couldn't stop him. And he says I talk too much.  
  
"Did you just interrupt me?" He spat. Uh oh, she was thinking out loud again. She needed to watch that.  
  
"Sorry, I am listening intently to everything you are saying." She said and sat up straight in her chair.  
  
He looked at her. "You are mocking me." He said.  
  
"Lighten up dude." She said to him.  
  
He stared at her, puzzled by what she had just said. Was that an insult? "What does that mean—lighten up? Are you telling me that I weigh too much?"  
  
A small giggle escaped her lips. She was really starting to piss him off, and in a way it was fun. He always manages to rile me up in some way—it is time to give some back to him. "No, no, no. Lighten up means..." She was struggling to find the words. Her speech was coming out very slurred. "It means, don't be so serious. You are always soooo serious all the time."  
  
Again he was puzzled. What was there to not be serious about. Didn't this woman understand that in a few years life as she knew it would be changed forever? What was wrong with her. He had to admit, he wasn't feeling very serious at that moment, and in fact what he was feeling was something he had never felt before—relaxed. He sat back in his chair and contemplated how he was feeling and what the woman had just said to him.  
  
Bulma was still staring at him. She was always so afraid to look at him because she was afraid of making him angry. She was still afraid of what he was capable of. At that moment though, she really looked at him. He is pretty cute, she thought. And those muscles—oh man. She never realized it before that moment, but he was hot! She had flirted with the idea of what it would be like to be with him, she had even dreamed about him, but never had she given it a second thought because of Yamcha. Now Yamcha was out of the picture for good.  
  
Vegeta was looking at the human in much the same way. He had never before noticed how beautiful she was. She had a very sexy body, although a little thinner than he liked. She had no muscle tone at all. She had beautiful blue eyes that he had never noticed before that moment. The woman from his home planet all had the same color hair, same color eyes—never blue. Their eyes locked and they both realized what the other was doing. They both looked down at the table, pretending that hadn't seen what they had just seen.  
  
"Let's take a walk." Said Bulma, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" he said back to her, not wanting to appear the least bit interested in what she wanted to do.  
  
"Please, please, please." She said. She stood up and walked around to the other side of him, brushing her hand ever so slightly across the top of his back. When she got around him she held out her hand. "Come on, it will be fun."  
  
The feel of the woman touching him sent what felt like an electric current through his body. How long had it been since he had been in the company of a woman? He couldn't remember. He looked at her hand and then looked at her. She was beautiful. He wasn't thinking rationally. It was that poison she had made me drink. It is affecting my judgment, he thought. Before he knew it, he had taken her hand and stood up. Why did I just do that, he thought to himself. I must be losing my mind.  
  
"Let me show you one of my favorite pastimes." Said Bulma. "I call it frog kicking." She continued to hold his hand and let him across the Capsule Corporation compound to the pond on the back of the property. They walked in complete silence. Every once in a while Vegeta looked at her. It was dark and the moon cast a stunning shadow across her features.  
  
They got to the pond. The sound of the Namekian frogs was deafening. Vegeta had forgotten about the frogs from Namek. He thought the woman was crazy for bringing him here. "OK, we have to find the fattest, ugliest frog—the one the other frogs follow. That is the one I love to torture."  
  
She loved to torture frogs? Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought. "Why that one?" he asked, for lack of anything better to say.  
  
"That one, my dear, is Captain Ginyu. That bastard switched bodies with me on Namek and I was a frog! I will never forgive him. So I come out here and drop kick him whenever I need to let off some steam." Bulma let go of his hand and walked closer to the pond. In the center of the pond on a rock was the biggest frog. That is him, she thought. He usually hid when he saw her coming, but it was dark and he probably didn't hear them. She turned and faced Vegeta. "There he is in the center of the pond on that rock." She whispered.  
  
He came close to her and put his mouth to her ear. "How about if I hit him with an energy blast."  
  
Bulma put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from laughing hysterically. That would serve him right. "No, I want him to continue to live as a frog. He is suffering and he deserves it." She whispered back in his ear. When she pulled away from his ear, he grabbed her shoulders and held her there. Bulma felt an exhilaration when he touched her. He was so strong. Yamcha was strong, but he was a thousand times stronger. They stared at each other. The moonlight danced on her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Bulma felt the most incredible sensations in her body. Being so close to him and all his power was astonishing.  
  
After a few seconds, Bulma could feel herself moving upward. Her feet weren't on the ground anymore. They were flying. His hands had moved down her back and he was holding her tight in his grasp. They were slowly spinning into the air and back down again.  
  
She pulled back from him and slowly opened her eyes. His eyes were open and he was looking down at her. He looked around her and a devilish grin appeared on his face. He let go of her. She was falling. SPLASH.  
  
Bulma caught her breath and stood up. He was hovering over her with his hands folded across his chest and a huge smirk on his face. "Was that light enough for you?" he said.  
  
She was fuming. "You dropped me in the pond! How dare you!" She stared trying to splash him, but he managed to dodge every wave. She was screaming obscenities at him. He was very amused with her behavior. After she calmed down, she dragged herself out of the pond to the edge. He was waiting for her. "Help me out of this." She said as she held out her hand. He took her hand and although she tried to pull him in, he didn't budge. "Creep!" she managed to say to him, and let him pull her out. "Look at me! I am soaked."  
  
"Yes, you are." Stated Vegeta. He had to admit that he was enjoying himself, although he would never let her know that.  
  
Bulma stomped past him and back to the house. He followed behind her. She abruptly stopped and faced him. "So, that kiss was just a way of dropping me in the pond?" she shouted at him.  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. He did enjoy kissing her. The dropping her in the pond idea came to him after they were up in the air. He didn't answer her. He swept her in his arms and flew her back to her balcony. Gently he put her on the ground. "I am wet now, too. Are you satisfied?" She smiled. She flung open the doors to her room and walked in. He followed.  
  
She turned to face him. "I don't remember inviting you in." she said.  
  
"Then tell me to leave." He said.  
  
Bulma smiled again. She didn't want him to leave. This was going against everything she had just talked herself into. This was suppose to be the end of men in her life, and now she had a man in her bedroom. She walked into her closet and shut the door so he couldn't follow. She had to get these pond soaked clothes off and she didn't want him to watch. She found the biggest, frumpiest, Capsule Corp. t-shirt on the floor in her closet and put it on. After finding a comfortable pair of underwear, she walked back out of the closet. He was still there. He was sitting on her bed. She went to the other side of the bed and laid down. He turned and faced her. She patted the pillow next to her, to motion him to lay down. He complied.  
  
That is the last thing I remember, she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After witnessing the human throwing up, Vegeta felt sick to his stomach. He left her room and managed to make it to his own before suffering the same fate he had just witnessed. He flopped face first into his bed. He tried to stay as still as possible so that the room would stop spinning. He did not want the woman to witness any of this. He crawled to the head of the bed and managed to roll over on to his back. He shut his eyes. What was in that drink she gave me last night? He made a mental note to never trust her to fix him a drink ever again.  
  
It had been an enjoyable evening, though. Kissing her felt fantastic. He had gotten into her bed with great anticipation of what was to happen next. To his surprise by the time he had laid next to her, she was out cold. He was bewildered by this human's behavior. He managed to pull the covers up over the 2 of them and before he knew it, he was out cold himself. He should have just left her there and gone to his own bed, but he didn't want to leave her.  
  
This is preposterous he thought. I don't have time for this foolish behavior. He had witnessed what went on between the woman and the moron more than he cared to admit. It was disgusting the way they fondled each other in public for all to see. If this was the human way of mating, he wanted no part of it.  
  
Another mental note: Avoid the woman as much as possible from now on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had managed to take something for her stomach and then went back to sleep for another 2 hours. When she woke, she felt much better. The first thing she did was check her phone messages.  
  
"You have 12 new messages." Her voice mail told her.  
  
"Hi babe, it's me. Call me, we need to talk" she cut it off and deleted it. The next 11 were similar although each one seemed more desperate than the one before. She deleted every one of them.  
  
Her next item of business was to make a list of all the things she was going to do with all her free time, now that there was NO man in her life.  
  
Get a dog  
  
Quit smoking  
  
Find a new project to help her dad with  
  
and the most important one of all: Avoid Vegeta as much as possible from now on!  
  
Vegeta, she thought. He was a hottie. A pompous, arrogant creep, but a hottie nonetheless. "I must just avoid him. I can't let him get close to me. He really doesn't care the least bit about me, he never did. He just wanted sex." She said out loud. Of course, I wouldn't have argued with him if he wanted to have sex. She smiled.  
  
She set the phone down back on the receiver and noticed the picture that was still on her night table. It was her and Yamcha. Then she looked around her room at all the pictures of him. She counted 15. She growled and one by one picked each one up and flung them over the balcony as far as they would fly. She watched as each one landed and the glass shattered. It felt good.  
  
She then showered, got dressed, and started on her quest to find a dog.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was coming too when he heard glass breaking. He looked out the window of his balcony, which happened to be dangerously close to hers. He saw her throwing things off the balcony and cheering as they landed. What is that crazy woman doing now, he thought. When it looked like she was finished. He opened the balcony doors and walked to the edge to see what it was she was hurling into the wind. He still couldn't see, so he flew over the where they had landed. Pictures of the moron he thought. His mouth curled up in and almost smile. He looked up at her balcony to be sure she wasn't looking, and with a quick energy blast disintegrated the remains of the photographs. It felt good.  
  
Now, he was done with this foolishness. It was time to get back to training. 


	3. Chapter 3 The seed is planted

The First Day of the Rest of My Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z etc.  
  
"2 year old dog, very lovable, free to good home, must give away quickly, can not have pets at new apartment." Read the add. Bulma called the number and got the address. She drove up and found a woman yelling at some men who were taking her furniture. There were kids running around screaming. Bulma took in the scene and debated on whether she should get in her car and just go. The woman looked at her and ran to her. "Are you here for the dog?" said the distraught woman.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Said Bulma.  
  
"Come right in." said the woman and escorted Bulma into her house. "You look very familiar. Have we met before?" She asked.  
  
"Um, I don't think so." Said Bulma.  
  
"You are Bulma Briefs aren't you? Your father owns Capsule Corporation. Miss Briefs, I would be so honored if you took Shadow. You see, my husband left me and my kids and I have to move into a smaller apartment because I can't afford this house anymore." She started to cry.  
  
Oh boy, she thought. How do I get myself into these things? The woman took Bulma into the back yard. There she met Shadow. He was a 60-pound, hairy, black mongrel. This was not the type of dog she had in mind. She wanted a little foo foo dog that she could carry around in her purse. How was she going to get out of this?  
  
When Shadow saw the 2 ladies coming toward him he started to get very excited. He was tied up on a short rope. Bulma went over to him and he gave her that pitiful sad look that all dogs are able to make. She was hooked. She leaned down and pet him and he licked her face. His tale was wagging 100 mph. "How much do you want for him." Asked Bulma.  
  
"I would be honored if you took him. I can't charge for him. You can even have his cage and his bowl and his toys—and I have some dog food."  
  
Bulma interrupted her, "I couldn't just take him. Let me give you something for him." She pulled out her checkbook and wrote her a sizeable check. She could spare it, she was rich after all and this poor woman looked like she could use it. Men are such jerks. Why do women put up with this crap?  
  
"Thank you so much Miss Briefs. Shadow will be so happy with you, I just know it." She started to cry again. They loaded up all Shadow's belongings in her trunk and then Shadow himself sat on the floor in the front seat.  
  
Bulma got in the driver's seat and started the car. She looked over at the dog, who by now was lying down. He had a very sad look on his face. It was almost like he knew what was going on with his master. She looked up at the family, who by now was waving at her. They were all crying. I am such a sucker, she thought.  
  
Number one on her list was complete. At that moment she realized that she hadn't had a cigarette all day, and that she really wanted one. On the way back to Capsule Corp., she stopped at a pharmacy. She went in the isle with the stop smoking aides and picked up some nicotine patches. At the check out she picked up some gum and paid for her purchase.  
  
When she got back to her car she opened the box with the patches and slapped one on her stomach. Shadow was watching her intently. She then put 3 pieces of gum in her mouth and started the car. "I can do this." She said to Shadow. He wagged his tail as if in agreement. Number 2 on the list was now done. On to number 3. Her parents would be home today from their vacation and she would talk to her dad about what project he could put her in charge of. She was glad her parents would be home. She wouldn't be alone with Vegeta in the house anymore and that would help a lot with number 4 on her list.  
  
Vegeta had trained hard that day. He was trying to put the evening's events out of his mind, but that woman kept popping into his head. Maybe he could have her father make his training robots look like her, and then he could blow her away.  
  
He wanted her; there was no denying that. He could just take her. There would be nothing she could do about it. He didn't care about her feelings and it had been a very long time since his last encounter with a female. After his hard training he decided he needed to eat. He felt much better than he had when he had gotten up that morning and hadn't had anything to eat yet that day. Hopefully the mother was home so that he wouldn't have to bother that woman. He turned off the gravity and got a towel. "My name is Bulma!" rang in his head. She was just a female. He vowed never to call her by her name, just to piss her off.  
  
Bulma got home from her errands and unloaded her car. Shadow watched as she brought all of his belongings into her house. When she was done, she knelt down and pet his head. "You will like it here." She said, and gave him a big hug. Shadow wagged his tail and licked her face. "You would never hurt me, would you boy?" she said to the dog. He put his paw on her shoulder as if to answer yes.  
  
"Are you hungry Shadow?" she said. "I know I am." Bulma walked backward into the kitchen, motioning the dog to follow her. At the same moment Vegeta came in from training. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and the 2 of them ran smack into each other. Bulma gasped and turned around to face the cold face of the Prince of Sayains. He looked past her at Shadow. "What the hell is that?" he said.  
  
"It is a dog and his name is Shadow. He is my dog so you better just get use to it." She said.  
  
"Fix me some food now woman." He growled.  
  
"Yes dear." She said. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. "You have plenty of time to shower before dinner is ready." She said smiling at his cold face. He grunted and walked out of the room. After he was gone, Bulma ran to the bathroom to check how she looked. Why did she pick today to not wear any make-up? She took her hair down from its ponytail and tried to poof it. It was useless. She looked like a girl who had drank too much the night before. She slumped over and walked back into the kitchen to prepare "his" meal.  
  
Half an hour later Vegeta came back down from his shower. Bulma had everything going for dinner and had taken a break to look at a magazine when he walked back in. Shadow was under her seat and lifted his head when Vegeta walked back in. "Where's dinner?" he grumbled at her.  
  
"It is cooking. Have a seat." He sat down next to her and she took a whiff of him. "You smell much better." She said and smiled.  
  
He leaned over and took a whiff of her. "So do you. You don't smell like an ashtray."  
  
"Thank you, I think." She said skeptically back to him. "Since I am starting my life over today, I am quitting smoking." She realized that she was supposed to start her life over yesterday, but she screwed that up, so she would just start today.  
  
He realized he was still sitting precariously close to her, but she wasn't pushing him away. They gazed into each other s eyes.  
  
This can't be happening she thought. I was supposed to be avoiding him and look at me. She leaned closer to him and he in turn did the same.  
  
"Hello dear." Came a voice from behind them. It was Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, home from their vacation. "Look at you 2 sitting here." Bulma's mother was always telling her how she should dump Yamcha and go after that hunky man that was living with them. They both turned to see the blonde woman loaded with shopping bags. "I have something for each of you, now let me see." She piled the bags on the table and started going through them. Dr. Briefs came in with another pile of bags and set them on top of the ones already there. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and Bulma wanted it bad. "Now you know what I said about smoking in the house dear." Dr. Briefs walked out to the deck. "Now why don't the 2 of you go out and join your father. I will finish up in here dear."  
  
They got up from the table and went outside. Bulma sat on the other side of the deck away from her father and his cigarettes. Vegeta sat on an opposite corner—away from her. Shadow followed them outside and put his head in Bulma's lap. "Who is this?" asked Dr. Briefs.  
  
"This is Shadow. He is the new man in my life." Said Bulma. Vegeta grunted.  
  
"I am not sure what Kitty will have to say about that. Where is Kitty by the way?"  
  
"He is fine dad. I took care of her." Said Bulma.  
  
Dr. Briefs put out his cigarette and went to look for his Kitty. Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other out the corner of their eyes, hoping the other wouldn't see that they were looking. Bulma walked over to where he was and sat next to him. "What were we talking about before my parents walked in?" she said.  
  
"I believe it was your smell." He said.  
  
She moved a little closer to him. "No, after you told me that I smelled good."  
  
"I never said you smelled good. I simply stated you did not smell like an ashtray." He retorted. He moved closer to her. Their faces were as close as they had been inside.  
  
"You said I smell good. I know you did." She said softly.  
  
"You said I smell good." He said back to her. Their lips finally locked together. She moved into his lap on the chair and he welcomed her touch. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waste, exactly like it had been the night before, only this time they were both completely sober. It felt so good to kiss him. He was even serious about kissing and it was what she wanted to feel. Everywhere his hands touched her sent sensations through her body that she had been longing to feel.  
  
Vegeta was so turned on. He was going to have her. He had to have her. There was no denying him at this point. All forms of reason had left him and his animal instinct had taken hold of him.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Shouted Mrs. Briefs from inside the kitchen. They suddenly unlocked their lips and reality came back to both of them. Bulma looked at him. He didn't let her go.  
  
She leaned over and whispered to him, "after dinner."  
  
He looked at her. He wasn't sure he could sit through dinner with this bone in his pants, but he supposed he didn't have any choice. She got up from his lap and walked away backward, still looking at him in the chair. He got his bearings and managed to stand. Bulma held out her hand and he took it. They walked into the kitchen and ate in silence as they listened to her mom and dad recount their vacation. Mrs. Briefs wasn't at all pleased with the new mouth to feed, but warmed up to Shadow when he put his head in her lap. He was irresistible.  
  
After they were done eating, Mrs. Briefs gave a pile of clothes to Vegeta and a pile to Bulma. Bulma also got a candle and some other souvenirs from the trip. "Now take these upstairs and see how you like them." She said. They both started to walk out of the room. "Bulma dear, can I talk to you for a sec." She said. Vegeta kept walking but Bulma came back into the room."  
  
"What mom."  
  
"Did I see what I thought I saw on the back porch between you two?" She was smiling.  
  
"MOM!" she shouted. "You weren't watching us were you?"  
  
"No I wasn't watching. I was coming out to tell you that dinner was ready, but doubled back when I saw the 2 of you." She looked mortified that her daughter was accusing her of peeping at them.  
  
Bulma sat down at the table. "Yamcha and I are through. I have decided to start all over. That is why I got the dog, because I am done with men."  
  
"Done with men?" questioned her mother.  
  
"Vegeta doesn't count." She retorted. "He is just .....I don't know what he is, but it isn't serious." She said. "I am all done with the male species."  
  
"All right dear." She said and patted her daughter on the shoulder. "Personally, I think he is a hunk."  
  
Bulma got up from the chair and kissed her mom on the cheek. She walked up the stairs and to her room. Then she remembered the incident on the deck. She told him after dinner. It was after dinner now. What was she going to do? She got to the door of her room and opened it. He wasn't there. She went in and proceeded to put the clothes away that her mother had gotten for her. "I wonder if he expects me to come to him?" she said out loud. "Well, that's not happening." She said emphatically.  
  
Vegeta likewise was in his room. He had thrown the clothes on a chair. "Why does that earthling insist on buying me clothes? What is it about this species that they are so fascinated by what they wear?" He would never understand. He went out to the balcony hoping the cooler air would get his mind off sex. Bulma likewise needed some fresh air. She walked out onto her balcony and saw Vegeta standing there. He looked at her. It is now after dinner was ringing in both of their heads. Neither wanted to budge. They both stood there with their arms folded over their chest and stared at each other. Finally Bulma broke the silence. "I can't fly you know." She said.  
  
He looked at her. He'd be damned if he was going to go to her. She had to come to him. "You can walk." He said.  
  
She cursed under her breath. He was so arrogant. Why couldn't he just fly over here? She thought for a minute and then came up with a plan to get him to come to her. She took off her shirt and placed it on the wall of her balcony. He strolled to the side of the balcony that faced hers. Bulma turned her back to him and unhooked her bra. She turned her head back to him and slowly eased the straps down her arms. After it was completely off, she walked slowly into her room, her back to him the whole time. When she got back in her room, she ran into the bathroom and quickly tried to put herself together. She had to look perfect.  
  
Vegeta turned his back to her balcony. She is teasing me. I will not take the bait. He went back in his room and started pacing his floor. All the while trying to talk himself out of the one thing he really wanted to do at that moment.  
  
Bulma was rushing around looking for the perfect lingerie that would turn him on, trying to fix her hair and put on make-up. Shadow was perched on her bed watching as she ran around like a tornado. All of a sudden she stopped. Why hadn't he come over here yet? What was he waiting for?  
  
Vegeta stopped pacing. Why hadn't she come to my room yet? What was she waiting for?  
  
Simultaneously they both walked to their doors and opened them to see if the other was coming down the hall. They were both busted. Vegeta was about to shut his door when Bulma came out into the hall. She walked half the distance to his room and stopped. He could see her quite clearly and very much liked what he saw. He stood there for a while looking at her and then walked to where she was standing. He walked all the way around her to see her from every angle, and then stopped in front of her. "Your place or mine?" she said.  
  
Before she knew what was happening she was being whisked off to his room. He dropped her on his bed and quickly stripped off his shirt. Bulma propped herself up on her elbows and watched. She smiled at him. He slowly leaned over her and began kissing her neck. She shut her eyes and lay back on the bed. He slowly eased himself on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him.  
  
And so the seed was planted. 


	4. Chapter 4 Avoiding each other

The First Day of the Rest of My Life  
  
Disclaimer: You know  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Let the sexcapades begin!  
  
Over the course of the next 4 weeks, every day went about the same. They would both somehow get together in the evening and end up in bed. At first, Vegeta was unwilling to stray from the missionary position, but as the days passed, Bulma began to experiment. She even showed him the "Book of Positions" that she had hidden under her bed. He became intrigued. With his strength and agility they were able to try just about every position in the book. Bulma was in ecstasy.  
  
Then in the morning, they would both swear to themselves that the other one meant nothing to them and this was the last time they would ever sleep together. Bulma engulfed herself in work. She began exercising to keep off the added weight that quitting smoking was giving her. She alternated yoga with aerobic workouts. She set up a workout facility in the Capsule Corporation Headquarters and invited all the employees to join for free. She hired a fitness and nutritionist, who helped with smoking cessation. She even talked her dad into kicking the nasty habit, one he had been doing for as long as he could remember. They spoke to each other daily about how much they wanted a smoke, and ate ice cream together at their lunch breaks.  
  
Shadow had taken to the Briefs household very quickly. He soon learned that Bulma's mother was the one in charge of most of the cooking. Bulma took him for walks out by the pond everyday. He chased Captain Ginyu as soon as he arrived at the pond and cornered him so that Bulma could catch him and drop kick him across the pond. The frog tried to find a hiding place, but Shadow always managed to flush him out. "He must be a water dog." Thought Bulma. He was great at retrieving and flushing out Namekian frog prey.  
  
Vegeta threw himself into training. He mostly trained in the gravity pod, but there were days, after a particularly nasty fight with the woman, when he needed more. He would seek out the other Sayain and spar with him. Goku loved to fight with Vegeta and always obliged him with a battle to end all battles. Goku tried to find out from him how things were going with Bulma. Vegeta never obliged him with any details. "None of your damn business, Kakarrot." He would always say. Goku smiled because he knew exactly what that answer meant—exactly the way it was suppose to.  
  
They would try in desperation to avoid each other, but fate would always have them running into each other. Bulma knew when he had been fighting with Goku. He always looked terrible when he got home. Her motherly instincts took over, and she was gentle taking care of him. He hated being taken care of and always protested, but in the end she always won. When his words were particularly cruel, she just smiled because she knew that was just the way he was. After all, she had no feelings for him. It was just sex between them. Just raw, passionate, earth moving sex. Nothing more—at least that is what she kept telling herself.  
  
Vegeta kept trying to convince himself that sex was all it was too. At times he would pace in his room trying to rationalize what was happening between them. "It is nothing more than 2 beings trying to fulfill their animal desire for pleasure." He would say over and over in his head. She is simply a toy for him to play with as he saw fit. He had never experienced a woman giving back to him and it was breathtaking. But there were no feelings between them. It was just about the sex. Nothing more—at least that is what he kept telling himself.  
  
Bulma's parents decided to go on a long weekend to their house by the seaside. "Now don't you try to sneak a smoke while you are gone." She told her dad as they were leaving. "Mom, you keep an eye on him."  
  
"Oh you can count on that Bulma, dear." She said. "And don't you do anything too crazy while we are gone." She winked at her daughter, knowing exactly what had been happening between her and their hunky houseguest.  
  
"You know me mom." She answered. She smiled a rather nervous smile. Secretly she was hoping Vegeta wouldn't come home tonight. She wasn't feeling very good. She kissed her parents good-bye, and they were off. Bulma went into the kitchen. She was standing over the sink and trying to think of something to fix for dinner. The thought of food was turning her stomach. "I must be coming down with the flu, or something." She thought.  
  
As she stood there, she felt subtle breeze come up behind her. She felt the lips of the Sayain on the back of her neck. All the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she closed her eyes enjoying the feelings it was evoking. She heard a faint whisper in her ear, "Why aren't you working?" said the voice.  
  
She turned to face the man that wasn't in her life. "I have the day off." She said softly to him. She slowly put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Why aren't you training?" she said.  
  
"I came in for a glass of water, but you are in the way of the refrigerator." He said.  
  
"Why don't you push me out of the way?" she whispered. Their lips locked in a fervent kiss. Suddenly Bulma pulled back. "You stink." She said.  
  
Vegeta grunted in indifference. He leaned back over to kiss her some more. She put her hand over his mouth. "Oh no you don't." she said. "It is too early in the day. Besides, we haven't had our daily argument yet." She stated. "And you stink." He took her hand away from his mouth and lightly started kissing her neck. Bulma closed her eyes and enjoyed the response her body made when he kissed her. His mouth moved closer to hers. She then pulled herself out of her trance and ducked under his arm and out of her trap against the sink. "I'll tell you what, stinky boy, we can take a shower together. Then you can take me out to dinner." He looked at her skeptically. He wasn't sure he wanted to go out in public with her. If someone saw them they might think he had feelings for this earthling, and that certainly was not the case. He walked past her to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water. He shut the door and leaned against it, a comfortable distance from where she was standing.  
  
She walked over to him and grabbed the elastic waist of his training shorts. She winked at him and pulled him up the stairs and to the shower.  
  
After they had their afternoon delight, Bulma picked some clothes out for him to wear that evening. "How about this?" she said to him.  
  
He was lying naked on the bed and sizing up what she had in her hand. "For what?" he said.  
  
"For tonight, when you take me to my favorite restaurant." She said back to him. She knew he was going to try to get out of it, but it wasn't going to happen.  
  
"I never said I would take you to a restaurant." He said sternly to her. "Why would I want anyone to see me with you?"  
  
"Since when did you care what anyone thought of you?" she retorted back to him.  
  
He thought about that statement for a second. Have I gone mad, he thought? He got up from the bed and snatched the clothes out of her hands. He looked at her coldly. "Well, you had better go fix yourself up. You are a wreck." He said.  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and ran back to her room to get ready.  
  
Vegeta threw the clothes on the bed and stared at them. What am I doing? I gave up an afternoon of training to spend with that woman, and now she is expecting me to put these ridiculous clothes on and spend an evening at a restaurant with a bunch of other idiots making idle conversation. I should be much further along in my training by now and I have completely lost my focus. He started to pace. Eventually he put the ridiculous clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that he looked pretty good.  
  
Bulma had picked out a powder blue, backless, silk dress for the evening's events. She loved the way it hugged her features and brought out the blue in her eyes. While she was putting the dress on she noticed that her breasts hurt a lot. It almost looked like they were swelled up. What is up with that, she thought. She pulled her hair back in a bun, but left some of her curls out, which fell gracefully at the sides of her cheek. She had picked out a pair of black pants and a dark gray shirt for Vegeta to wear. She thought she better skip asking him to wear a tie. That would be pushing it. When she was done, she came out of her room and shouted down the hall that she was ready. She took Shadow downstairs to let him out one last time before they left. Vegeta walked up a few minutes behind her. She turned to face him. "How do I look?" she asked.  
  
Astounding, intoxicating, and mind-boggling were all words that came to his mind. Even some words from his native language came to mind, but he was not sure how they translated. "You look fine." He managed to say.  
  
"Thanks." She said. She had been hoping for something a little more than "fine" but that was all she could expect from him. She let Shadow back in and gave him a pat on the head. "You look pretty hot yourself." He did look good. The buttons on his shirt could hardly contain his muscles. "Let's go." She said.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes later. She had phoned ahead to let them know she was coming. All the restaurants treated her family like royalty. There was someone waiting at the door to park her car and the couple was escorted into the restaurant and to the best table. They sat and were given their menus. Bulma looked at the menu and felt sick. The waiter came over to take their drink orders. "Your usual Miss Briefs?" he asked.  
  
"No, just water for me." She said.  
  
"And for you sir?" he asked Vegeta.  
  
"Water."  
  
"Let me tell you about our chef's specials today." Said the waiter. He went on to describe 2 dishes that would have sounded delicious if she didn't feel nauseated at every word he was saying. Bulma thanked him and said they need more time to decide. "I will be right back with your drinks then." He said.  
  
"What sounds good to you?" said Bulma. She was having a very hard time deciding what on the menu wouldn't make her hurl.  
  
"Everything." He said. "Can I have one of each?" he said and smirked at her. He noticed her face was turning a peculiar shade of white as she was sitting there. Not even her make up could cover up what she was feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Whatever you want. I have dad's credit card." She said. She smiled at him. Some of the color came back to her face as she looked at him. "I think I am just going to get a salad." She managed to say.  
  
Vegeta decided on one of the specials. The waiter came back and took their orders. After he had left, she took a big gulp of the cold water and put the glass up to her forehead. It felt really good against her hot skin. Vegeta witnessed this. He was mystified by her behavior. What was wrong with her? She put the glass down and started telling him about some projects her and her dad were working on. He half listened. He was captivated with how good she looked.  
  
Bulma looked around the room. OH CRAP! Her eyes opened wide. "Don't look that way." She said pointing toward the door to the restaurant. Of course, Vegeta looked right in the direction she had told him not to. By the door were Goku, Chi-Chi, another woman and Yamcha. "Don't look over there!" she said to Vegeta. He looked back at her with a stone cold expression on his face. It was too late. Yamcha had seen her and was on his way over to the table. Goku followed behind.  
  
"Hi Bulma." Said Yamcha when he got to the table. He saw who she was with and a look of shock came over his face. "Vegeta!" was all he could say.  
  
Just then Goku had managed to make it to the table. "Hi guys. Wow Bulma, you look great!" he said.  
  
"You clean up nicely yourself." She said to Goku.  
  
"Well, nice to see you guys. Let's go Yamcha." He said and escorted Yamcha to their table on the other side of the restaurant. Goku knew the future and that the 2 of them had to get together some way. He didn't want anything to jeopardize future events and Yamcha would be throwing a big wrench in things. She watched as they got back to their table. Chi-Chi waved to her. She waved back. Vegeta was fuming.  
  
"That was interesting." Bulma managed to say. She could see he was pissed. Yamcha was the last person either of them wanted to see. "He is such a jerk."  
  
"How did he know you were going to be here?" asked Vegeta. There was fire in his eyes.  
  
Bulma was shocked at the question. She thought for a moment at how she was going to answer. She didn't want to piss him off any more than he already was. "I am sure it is just a coincidence. I didn't call him or anything if that is what you are implying." She regretted the words even as they were coming out. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin this evening with him.  
  
"That is exactly what I am implying. Did you drag me here in some sort of attempt to make that moron jealous?" There was nothing but hate in his tone with her.  
  
"Vegeta," she said very softly, "I am here with you because I want to be here with you." She said. She placed her hand on his in an attempt to comfort him, but there was no comforting him. He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned back in his chair and stared his cold heartless stare.  
  
Just then their food came to the table. Bulma smiled and thanked the waiter and picked up her fork. She wanted to cry. She didn't even know if she could eat. Vegeta started eating, all the while staring at Bulma. He was very angry. If she didn't know better, she would say he was jealous, but she knew better. She just wanted to eat fast and get out of there as soon as they were done. When the waiter came back to ask how the food was, Bulma asked for the check. She explained that they were in a hurry and needed to get somewhere. Vegeta seemed to relax a little when this happened. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, also. This whole human food ritual was too much for him to take. When they were almost done with their meal, Goku came back over to the table. It was killing him to know what was going on between them. Chi-Chi wanted to know too so she sent him over to ask her to dance with him. "Mind if I dance with your girlfriend, Vegeta?" he asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at him seething. "She is not my girlfriend, and why should I care what the 2 of you do." He spat.  
  
"Uh, OK." He held out his hand for Bulma. Her eyes pleaded with him not to do this, but subtle hints were not Goku's strong point. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. "So what is going on between you two." He asked.  
  
"Nothing. We are just having a nice dinner." She said and smiled.  
  
"Right." He said. Goku could always make her smile. In a way, he was her best friend, even if he was an idiot. They made some idle conversation and danced a short time. After a while Goku felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around to see Yamcha asking to cut in. Bulma shook her head and pleaded with her eyes not to let Yamcha dance with her. Goku didn't get the hint as usual. "I guess so." And he let go of Bulma.  
  
Bulma stood there looking at Yamcha. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I have nothing to say to you. Can't you take a hint?" she said.  
  
"Come on babe, one dance is all I ask." He held out his hands and motioned for her to come over to him.  
  
"What about your date?" she asked.  
  
"She means nothing to me. You look so hot in that dress, how could I look at anyone else?"  
  
She glared some more at him and turned on her heels to go back to her table.  
  
When she got back to the table, Vegeta was gone.  
  
This was too much. She ran to the bathroom and luckily made it to the stall in time to lose everything she had just eaten.  
  
He was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5 Pregnant?

The First Day of the Rest of My Life  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Chi-Chi rushed to the bathroom in time to find Bulma lying on the floor crying. "What happened Bulma?" she managed to say.  
  
"I threw up. I ruined everything. He is gone Chi-Chi." She started sobbing uncontrollably all the while repeating the words "he is gone" over and over.  
  
"Come on girl, I'll take you home." She helped Bulma to stand. She had witnessed the whole incident from across the restaurant. She saw Vegeta leave when her and Yamcha were standing and talking. "Yamcha still cares about you. All he did was talk about how good you look at the table. I think his girlfriend was quite jealous."  
  
"Good. I hope she dumps him and he becomes a pathetic lonely old man." Said Bulma. They were walking across the restaurant and Goku walked up to them.  
  
"I am taking Bulma home in her car. Have Yamcha drive over and get me when you guys are finished eating."  
  
"OK. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to go look for Vegeta for you?" he said.  
  
Bulma shook her head. She just wanted to go home and get in her bed. She never wanted to see Yamcha or Vegeta ever again. She was done with men in her life. This was definitely it. No more men!  
  
They got home and Chi-Chi helped her up to her room. They didn't see the form in the background watching as they entered the house. Shadow was waiting eagerly for her to get home. He followed them up the stairs and got on her bed next to her. He had his pull toy in his mouth and laid it down next to her. "Not now boy." Bulma said to him. He put his head down on her stomach and she stroked the back of his head. Chi-Chi had gone down to the kitchen and was making her some tea.  
  
Chi-Chi came back to her room with some tea and crackers. "Drink some of this." She said to Bulma. She sat up on her elbows and sipped a little of the hot liquid.  
  
"Why Chi-Chi? Why did he leave and not tell me where he was going?"  
  
"Just stop. Vegeta is a cold heartless bastard and you are better off without him."  
  
Just then Shadow lifted his head and perked up his ears. "Lay down boy." Said Bulma. He turned his head back to her and took his place where he had been. Shadow had heard something on the balcony. It was the same form that had been watching her when she came into the house. Vegeta was listening, sure that he would hear the woman admit to something that would help him to forget about all that he was feeling for her. "Listen to what that woman is telling you. I am a cold heartless bastard." He thought.  
  
"He can be cold and heartless," Bulma began, "but he can also be much more than that. He is passionate. He is nothing like Yamcha." What am I saying. I must be losing my mind, she thought.  
  
"Yes, if he is anything like Goku in bed—"  
  
"Stop Chi-Chi, too much information." The thought of Goku in bed made her stomach queasy again. "I must have gotten a stomach flu or something. My breasts are killing me."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes opened wide. "Bulma, when is the last time you had a period?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, why?" asked Bulma, confused by her question.  
  
"Have you had one in the last month?"  
  
Bulma thought about this for a moment. She picked up the calendar next to her bed and looked at it. She had marked the day she quit smoking on it and realized that was a month ago. It had been 7 weeks since her last period. She looked at Chi-Chi with wide eyes. "No." was all she managed to say.  
  
"Lay down Bulma. You need to rest. The nausea is only going to get worse." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"I want my mommy." Said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta was back in his room. He had left the conversation when she started talking about how passionate he was. It was time to end this. She now had feelings for him and that did not fit into his plan. It was nothing but a distraction to what was really important. He would wait for that imbecile's wife to leave and then he would tell her to leave him alone. There must be another room in this house that wasn't so close to hers that he could stay in. Then he thought, why should I even stay here at all? All the craziness of the house was more than he could take. It was all a big distraction to the one goal that had eluded him for far too long. His quest to become a Super Sayian.  
  
Bulma finally drifted off to sleep. Chi-Chi went downstairs to wait for Yamcha, who showed up very soon after she started waiting. "Is she OK?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"As OK as she can be in her condition." Retorted Chi-Chi.  
  
"YEAH!" shouted Goku when he heard the news. Destiny had been fulfilled.  
  
Yamcha was crushed. It was really over. She had really moved on. He missed her, but he knew he would never get her back. He also knew that Vegeta was not someone to be messed with and that his best course of action would be to stay far away from her.  
  
Goku had been dancing around the car. Chi-Chi smacked him and told him to get back in the car so they could go home. "What has gotten into you?" She gasped rolling her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Nothing." He said with an idiotic grin on his face.  
  
They drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was pacing in his room. Surely that woman was gone by now and he could talk to the other woman about leaving him alone. He opened his door and walked to her door. The door was open and he walked in. Shadow sat up. Vegeta motioned him off the bed and he obliged. Bulma was sound asleep. No longer did she have the beautiful blue dress on. She had on a T-shirt and was snuggled under the covers. Her hair was all over the place. He walked to the bed and stood above her.  
  
Bulma stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She could see Vegeta staring down at her and almost thought she was dreaming. She blinked a few times and focused on him. She then sat up, shocked at what she was seeing. "I thought you were gone." She said. "I didn't think I would ever see you again." There was no anger in her voice; only relief that he was still here.  
  
"I have come to tell you that I am leaving. I can no longer live in the same house with all this craziness. You are too much of a distraction to me and I am not progressing in my training the way I want to." He stated coldly to her.  
  
She shook her head. "You can't leave now." She pleaded.  
  
"You can't stop me woman."  
  
"Sit down Vegeta, I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"I do not have time to listen to some long explanation of this evenings events. I know what I saw. You obviously still want to be with that moron and I do not share my women with anyone."  
  
"Did you just call me your woman?" said Bulma.  
  
"I most certainly did not. If you were my woman, which you aren't, I would have killed both Kakarrot and that moron for even touching you. I have no feelings for you. I never did and I never will. You are a nuisance that has become too much of a distraction for my liking."  
  
His words hit her intensely. She had no fight left in her to retaliate with. She simply looked at him, searching his face for some sort of feeling that she knew she had seen in the past. She thought she had broken down part of the wall that he had built around himself. She could see now that was not the case. He was a cold, heartless bastard, just like Chi-Chi had said. She spoke very softly, "I have something very important I have to tell you before you leave. It has nothing to do with what happened at the restaurant. Would you please listen?"  
  
He turned his head away from her. "Go ahead, but make it quick." He said.  
  
"I think that I am pregnant." She said. She couldn't think of any other way to tell him except to just blurt it out.  
  
He looked at her. That was not what he was expecting her to say. His expression was that of shock and disbelief. He walked over closer to her, his features now were cold as ice. "And you are telling me this because?" he said.  
  
"Because I thought you should know that you are going to be a father." She said.  
  
"How can you be so sure it is mine?" he asked. "You slept with that moron. In fact you were so easy to screw, surely there were other men besides me."  
  
Bulma's eyes welled up with tears. "There is no one else but you, Vegeta." She said softly. She finally admitted it to herself.  
  
"That is not my concern." He said and turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Shadow, who had been on the floor, came over to her and got back up on the bed. She stroked his head and behind his ears as she tried to choke back the tears that wanted to fall. "I guess it's just you and me boy." She said to Shadow. She lay back down on the bed and slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Bulma awoke the next morning, she had to lie in bed. Every time she tried to move the nausea took over. Luckily the crackers that Chi-Chi had brought her the night before were still sitting by her bed. She managed to find the phone number to the house that her parents were staying in and called. She told her mom that she had to come home and help her. She had to go see a doctor and confirm that she really was pregnant.  
  
Her parents rushed home from their trip and her mother called the doctor. She went to see him that day and it was confirmed. She was pregnant. The doctor also took an ultrasound of the baby. She saw the tiny being that was growing in her stomach. "Can you tell if it is a boy or girl?" she asked the doctor. He could not tell this early, but pretty soon they would be able to. The doctor gave her a copy of the ultrasound picture. She held it and looked at it again. Whatever you are, I will give you a better life than your father had growing up, she said to herself. This I promise you.  
  
Her mother talked a mile a minute on the way home. She was ecstatic over the possibility of a baby in the Briefs house.  
  
Bulma felt like she was outside herself watching the world go by. She was supposed to be starting over. She had done so much in the last month to change who she was, but she hadn't changed inside. In the process of committing to no men in her life, she had fallen in love with the most emotionally unavailable man in the world. Why couldn't she have found a nice accountant or schoolteacher to fall in love with. Oh, no, she had to date men who were criminals and murderers. Now she was having a child. She thought the day at the hair salon was her lowest point, but this had topped it. She had hit the bottom.  
  
When they got back home, Bulma went to his room, hoping he was still there. He wasn't. She checked the gravity pod, also. Not there. He was gone. She couldn't dwell on it. She had a huge responsibility to her baby. It wasn't just her anymore that she had to worry about.  
  
She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the next 8 months, but she didn't have a choice. She would get through it.  
  
She would get through it. 


	6. Chapter 6 Vegeta's return

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, or anything else that I may mention in this story.  
  
For those of you who have reviewed my fic so far, there is a special thank you at the end of this chapter!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next 7 months past by quickly for Bulma. In the beginning she was very depressed about her situation, but as time passed, and the baby started to grow, she became more excited about the new male that would be in her life. Her little boy—Trunks.  
  
She continued to exercise as long as she was capable. Her muscle tone had improved tremendously over the months of her pregnancy. She also started a support group for single mothers. They met every week at Capsule Corporation. She converted one of the labs into a giant playroom and hired babysitters to take care of the children while the women met for support. Shadow's former owner came to the group and found great serenity there. She was also glad to see that Shadow was so happy on the Capsule Corp. compound. He had much more room to exercise and play, and that was what she wanted for her beloved dog.  
  
Bulma continued to work on projects with her dad. She threw herself into a particular project, having to do with babies in the womb. She thought there should be a better way to see a child in the womb, and wanted to develop something better than ultrasound that wouldn't hurt the growing fetus.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi talked a lot on the phone. She needed to hear that what she was experiencing was normal for her child. The doctors were perplexed by some of the things she was experiencing and Chi-Chi was the only one who could help her. "There were times when I thought Gohan was going to bust through my skin!" Bulma could relate.  
  
Bulma had an ultrasound at 5 months into her pregnancy. That is when she found out she was having a boy. The doctors were baffled by the extra appendage the baby had growing from his back. Bulma understood what it was. She also knew that she didn't want her son turning into a giant killer monkey, so she decided it would be removed as soon as he was born. She had seen and felt the spot on Vegeta's back where his tale had been. It wasn't painful; at least he never admitted that it was.  
  
There was so much about Vegeta that she hated, but also so much that she loved. She knew there would never be another man for her. She was his forever, whether he wanted her to be or not. There were moments during their short time together when he would open up to her. He told her about his father and his home planet. She would pass all this information on to her son. She would never say anything bad about Vegeta to their child. She wanted Trunks to think his father was a good man. Deep down she knew he could be, but there was so much pent up emotions inside him that she didn't know if he was capable of being a father. He had been through so much in his life, more than any one person should have to endure. She understood that and knew that he didn't know how to love another person, because no one had ever loved him—until now.  
  
She was into her last month of pregnancy now. Chi-Chi had told her that Gohan had come early. Bulma hoped that Trunks would come early as well. She didn't know how much more her insides could take. She walked down to the kitchen to find her dad sitting at the table, reading the news. "Hi dad." She said. Bulma didn't know how she could have gotten through the last 7 months without her dad. He was the glue that held her together. Her mom was helpful, but she was in her own little world most of the time. Bulma went over to him and hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on top of his purple hair.  
  
"What was that for?" he said.  
  
"Just cause." She replied. "Want some ice cream?"  
  
"You know I do." Said Dr. Briefs.  
  
Bulma made them both a big bowl of ice cream and sat down with him at the table. "Anything interesting in the news?" she said.  
  
"No, it is all crap." He put the paper down and started digging into his dish. "How are you and the little one doing?" he asked.  
  
"Not so little." She said as she showed off her huge stomach. "I think I am going to give birth to an elephant."  
  
They both laughed. Shadow had followed Bulma to the kitchen and was begging for some ice cream. Him and Kitty had an understanding. Kitty didn't come near Shadow, and Shadow didn't tear Kitty into pieces. "What about you darling? Are you getting any sleep?" said Dr. Briefs to his daughter.  
  
"No, still not sleeping very well. The minute I lie down, Trunks decides it is playtime. I think he has set up a gym in there." She said as she poked her bulging mid section.  
  
They ate ice cream and talked for a while. Then Bulma asked, "Dad, would you take Shadow out to the pond? I haven't been able to walk him in the last few days. My ankles are all swelled up. He really needs some exercise."  
  
"I would love to do that for you, sweetheart. You have to take Kitty though." He said.  
  
Bulma agreed. She went out to the deck and sprawled out on a lawn chair. "If you would just stay still, maybe I could get some sleep." She said to her stomach. She watched her dad and Shadow till they were out of sight, and then sat back and relaxed. Trunks didn't seem particularly active. Maybe she could sleep for a minute or two. She shut her eyes and attempted to relax.  
  
Suddenly she felt a breeze blow across her. It was a familiar breeze. If she didn't know better, she would swear she smelled Vegeta's familiar scent. I must be dreaming she thought. She opened her eyes and found that she wasn't dreaming. He was standing over her. When she first opened her eyes, he was looking at her with sadness. But when he saw that her eyes were open, his face quickly hardened into a scowl of disgust.  
  
"What are you doing here." She said. She was glad to see he was OK, but she didn't want him around her. She had already planned everything, and he was not a part of it.  
  
"I came to show you something." He said.  
  
"First, I have something to show you." She said. "Follow me."  
  
Bulma lead him to her laboratory. In it she showed him her biggest project. She turned it on and it began to hum. She pulled a keyboard out and pulled up the program that started the machine. She then went behind a screen, pulled up her shirt and attached some electrodes to her bulging middle. Before both of their eyes appeared a three dimensional, holographic image of the baby in her womb. She manipulated the image to show him the baby's back and the appendage that was growing there. "So you see Vegeta, this is your child. You can't deny that now. I will name him Trunks when he is born, and I will raise him without you."  
  
He stared at the image before him. She was correct. This was his child. No human child would have a tail. Bulma looked at the image. Tears always came to her eyes when she saw Trunks. He was bigger and completely developed now. He is so beautiful, she thought to herself. After staring at the image, Bulma got up from behind the screen and pulled off the electrodes. The image slowly faded. She turned off the machine. She couldn't look at Vegeta. She didn't want him to see her vulnerable. She kept her back to him and walked out of the lab and back to her room in the house.  
  
Vegeta just stood there. He had never fathomed the possibility that the child she was carrying was his. He had always believed it was the moron's child. He had now seen the proof. He started pacing. He had no idea why he had come back to this place. He was proud of what he had accomplished. He wanted to show someone, and the woman was the only one he could think of. She had no interest in what he had to show her. This child she is carrying—this changed everything. He continued to pace and try to figure out what his next move would be. Suddenly an image came to him. A young man from the future with purple hair and a Capsule Corporation shirt. A young man who he had witnessed chop his most hated enemy, Freiza, into little tiny pieces. A young man who was also a Super Sayain. Could it be?  
  
He left the lab and flew to Goku's house. He had to speak to him. He came to the door and knocked forcibly. "Hold your horses!" came a woman's voice from the other side of the door. Chi-Chi opened the door. "What the hell do you want?" she said to Vegeta.  
  
"I need to speak with Kakarrot." He stated with a touch of hate in his voice. He didn't like this woman.  
  
"He is busy." Spat Chi-Chi back to him.  
  
"Woman, don't make me find him myself."  
  
Chi-Chi let out a grunt of disgust. "Oh OK, but as long as you just talk. No fighting!" she said back to him. "GOKU!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes honey." Said Goku as he quickly ran to answer her call.  
  
"Your little friend is here. NO FIGHTING! Understand?"  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head and smiled a very uneasy smile at her. "Yes Chi-Chi, I promise." He said.  
  
Vegeta was disgusted by the whole display and shook his head. He walked away from the door and Goku followed him. "I must know something Kakarrot."  
  
"What?" he said, hand still behind his head.  
  
"That boy from the future that told us about the androids. What was his name?" asked Vegeta as he turned to face Goku.  
  
"I can't tell you that. I was sworn to secrecy." He said very nervously, knowing full well that was not the answer Vegeta wanted to hear.  
  
"Tell me or I will kill you." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, I can't fight with you. I have to do the dishes and then Chi-Chi has something else for me to do. She will kill me if I fight with you." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes in repulsion. "If I say a name, will you tell me if it is the boy's name?"  
  
"Uh......OK. I guess I could do that. That's not really like I am breaking a promise. What is the name?" Goku didn't think he actually would know what the correct name was so he wasn't overly concerned.  
  
"Trunks." Said Vegeta simply.  
  
Goku's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped. How did he know that? He didn't answer.  
  
"No need to answer Kakarrot. Your face gives it all away." Said Vegeta. This baby that Bulma was carrying, was the boy from the future. "I would punch you now, but I don't want to get you into any trouble." He said sarcastically, and flew away.  
  
Goku was still a little shocked that Vegeta had figured it out. He went back in the house. Chi-Chi drilled him about what Vegeta wanted, but he went back to doing the dishes in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp. He didn't know what to do next. The right thing to do would be to mate with the woman. He was a cold heartless bastard, though. How could he make a commitment to her? She seemed to be convinced that she didn't need him. He certainly didn't need her. He flew around the compound until he found himself by her balcony. He had come here to show her something, and whether she liked it or not, he was going to show her. He landed on her balcony. Shadow began barking inside her room. He went to the door and looked in. She was on her bed. She had sat up when the dog started barking. She saw him at the door. She slowly got up from the bed and waddled over to the balcony. She opened the door and looked at him. He turned away from her, walked to the edge of the balcony and flew a short distance from her and turned around. Bulma walked to the edge of the balcony and watched him. The earth around him started to shake as he powered up. She watched in awe at the power he was able to harness. Then all at once he changed. He had fulfilled his destiny. He was a Super Sayain. Bulma put her hands over her mouth. He has done it, she thought. She was very happy for him. She knew how much this had meant to him.  
  
After the stunning display of light and power, he powered down. He flew back to the balcony. Bulma watched him, her hands still over her mouth. They stared at each other. Bulma put her hands down and spoke first, "That was great. I am so happy for you."  
  
Vegeta looked away from her and out into the night. He didn't know what he had expected to get from showing her; he only knew that he wanted her to see what he had accomplished.  
  
Bulma leaned against the balcony and stared where he was staring. She wanted to tell him how mad she was at him, but also how much she had missed him. She said nothing.  
  
After a few minutes, Bulma needed to sit down. Her feet were killing her. "I am going to go back in and sit down. You are welcome to come with me." She said.  
  
He looked at her. He wanted to be near her. She was still just as beautiful, maybe even more. She had a glow about her. He watched as she waddled back into her room. She left the door open, an invitation for him to join her. He walked to the door and stopped. "I will be right back." He said.  
  
Vegeta flew to the kitchen and walked in. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were there. Mrs. Briefs was making cookies. Dr. Briefs was reading a manual of some kind for work. Vegeta cleared his throat and the both looked his way.  
  
"Vegeta!" squealed Mrs. Briefs. "Come in, sit down. Are you hungry?" She immediately ran to the refrigerator and started fixing him a huge meal.  
  
Dr. Briefs was not as happy to see him. He gave Vegeta a look that only a father would give to a boy that had gotten his daughter in trouble. "To what do we owe this visit?" asked Dr. Briefs. He had always been afraid of Vegeta, but seeing his daughter hurt had given him the strength to stand up to the menace.  
  
"I now know that the child she is carrying is mine. I have come to ask..." he stopped in mid sentence. He didn't know what he wanted to ask. On his planet, marriages were arranged. Bulma's mom stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He started again, "I have come to tell you that I wish to mate with your daughter." He stated. There he had said it.  
  
Mrs. Briefs squealed with delight. "When?" she asked. "We are running out of time if you want to do it before she has the baby."  
  
"Tomorrow would be adequate." Said Vegeta.  
  
"TOMORROW!" shrieked Mrs. Briefs. "Oh my, well, I am sure we can do that." This was her forte. She was the party planner of the family. She finished getting Vegeta's meal, and immediately got on the phone to make the plans.  
  
"What does my daughter think of this?" asked Dr. Briefs. After their many conversations, he wasn't sure this is what she wanted.  
  
"I don't know. Why should that matter? Does she want to have a bastard child?" said Vegeta coldly to him.  
  
Dr. Briefs went over to where his wife was standing and took the phone out of her hand and hung it up. Mrs. Briefs was shocked at what he had just done. She was about to yell at him, but she saw the way he was looking at Vegeta and thought better of it. "Don't you think you had better clear this with her before you go and make these plans?" he said to the two of them.  
  
"Oh, I will go get her." Said Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"No you won't." demanded Dr. Briefs. "You will go ask her to marry you, as you should." He said pointing in Vegeta's direction. "When she says yes, you can start making your phone calls." He said pointing to his wife. He put his chest out. The man of the house had just spoken and it was time for everyone to listen.  
  
Vegeta stood up. Dr. Briefs felt his legs turn to Jell-O, but he stood his ground. Vegeta walked up to him and got right up in his face. "All right, human." He said to Dr. Briefs. He turned and left the room to go up the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Briefs gave her husband a hug. She had never seen him stand up to someone this way. When she let go, Dr. Briefs fell to the floor. He had passed out.  
  
Vegeta got to the top of the stairs and went to her room. The door was partly open and he pushed it the rest of the way. Bulma was lying on the bed trying to get comfortable. She sat up when she heard him walk in. She smiled. She really was glad to see him.  
  
"Woman, I have come to tell you that tomorrow we will be mated." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Bulma's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me. Don't make me repeat it." He said back to her. "I went to tell your parents, but your father stated that I needed to c-l-e-a-r it with you first." He had stretched the word "clear" out, as if it was a ridiculous thing to make him do.  
  
She put her hands over her mouth and tears came to her eyes. Her dad did that?  
  
"I do not want a pathetic display of your emotions woman. This is simply so that you do not have a bastard child. This changes nothing between us." He roared at her.  
  
Bulma looked down at the bed. She thought about the last 7 months and how lonely she had been. She had already planned everything out and her plans did not include him. If she married him, it really wouldn't change anything between them. Her head told her no, but her heart kept telling her to say yes. Listening to my heart has always got me in trouble, she thought to herself. This is all so wrong, but right now it feels so right. She looked back at Vegeta. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly pulled herself up into a standing position. "Will you stay here?" she asked. She had to know what he was thinking.  
  
"I can't answer that." He said softly back to her. There was no anger in his voice. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to be near her, but his training had to take precedence over everything else.  
  
Bulma moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She missed the closeness they had shared. Vegeta pulled her closer to him and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. All the pain of the 7 months melted away for Bulma. This was her answer. She would take things one day at a time with him. She vowed to enjoy the time they spent together, but not expect anymore than he could give. Bulma pulled away and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I will marry you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to everyone who has read my story. I appreciate each and every one of your reviews!!!!!  
  
Cauli – thanks for being the first ever to review my fan fic.  
  
Pammi – thanks for your honesty and your help with the logistics of posting.  
  
Blue Siren74 – thanks for inspiring me to write.  
  
Alexandrea – thanks for the idea of the poodle. I already had it in my head what kind of dog she was going to get, but I added the part about the small dog when I read your review.  
  
draegon-fire – Thanks for your comments. They mean a lot.  
  
Zhang Zhen – cute name. Thanks for your comments!  
  
ccfleursdelys, lannyxox, Desta, Kirie05 – Thanks for putting me on your alert list!  
  
MCC – Thanks for taking the time to read and review the reviewer.  
  
DHJ – For being so blue!!!!  
  
If I didn't mention you by name, that doesn't mean I don't really appreciate your review!!! If you haven't read my bio page, I will say it again: YOU ROCK! 


	7. Chapter 7 The ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After reviving her husband, Mrs. Briefs couldn't wait any longer to find out what was going on upstairs. She went up and found her daughter and the hunk in an embrace. "Does this mean I can start making plans?" She said excitedly. She waltzed into the room and right up to the couple.  
  
Bulma had turned to face her mother as she was walking in the door to her room. Vegeta pulled quickly away from Bulma, as he did not want to be seen displaying any physical contact in front of the crazy mother. "What plans?" said Bulma.  
  
"For the wedding!" she said emphatically.  
  
"Mom, I don't want anything big or fancy. Just a small ceremony." Said Bulma. She wasn't sure her mother would listen, but luckily she didn't have enough time to plan a huge gathering.  
  
"Whatever you say dear." Said Mrs. Briefs as she ran out of the room.  
  
The two looked at each other again. Vegeta was the first to look away at the door. He went to the door and Bulma saw him turn in the direction of the room he had stayed in before he left. She followed him; in hopes that was not the place he was going. "Vegeta, before you go in there—"  
  
It was too late. He had walked into his old room, hoping to find it the way it had been when he left. It wasn't. Every possible nook and cranny was filled with baby things. His bed was covered with clothes, from several showers that Mrs. Briefs had held for her daughter. There was a crib next to his bed and on the floor were a stroller, walker, carrier, playpen, swing, and every other baby gadget imaginable. In the corner was a small box with the name "Vegeta" written on it. He made his way over to the box and picked it up. All of his worldly possessions were now in this box.  
  
Bulma had arrived at the room by now and was not sure what to say. "Where will I sleep?" he said to her, his mouth curled in his trademark smirk.  
  
Bulma walked over to him. "I guess you will have to sleep with me." She said with a smile on her face. "But, you will have to shower first." All the pain of the last 7 months had left her. It was like he had never left.  
  
Vegeta put his box down and opened it. On top was his Sayain armor. He pulled it out of the box. The hole that had previously been there had been repaired. He stared at it in disbelief. He looked at Bulma. "Did you do this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I ran some tests on the fabric so that I could match it with what it was made of. There was no material that matched exactly so I created one that was pretty close." She stopped and looked up at him. "Is it OK?"  
  
"Why did you do this for me?" he asked. After all he had done to her, she found a way to repair his armor. He was amazed at the compassion this being was capable of.  
  
"Because I wanted to." She answered. "You can't go save the world with a big hole in your armor." This had been another one of her projects. Repairing his armor seemed to be a way to be close to him when he wasn't there.  
  
"It's fine." He said, not wanting to appear to be grateful. "Now leave me so that I can shower." He stated with a smirk.  
  
She smiled and left the room. She didn't bother going back to her room to try to sleep. It was pointless. Trunks never let her sleep for more than 2 hours at a time and she never tried to sleep until really late. She went downstairs to see what her parents were doing.  
  
"Oh Bulma, come here and help me with the guest list. What is the name of that friend of yours and his wife? And what about those other boys that are friends of yours? The short bald one and the one with the extra eye?"  
  
Bulma contemplated inviting them for a moment and then thought better of it. "Goku and Chi-Chi are OK to invite. I don't want to bother the other guys. They are busy and if they come, they may tell you-know-who, and I really don't want him here."  
  
"Oh dear, that is a good point. We don't want you ex-boyfriend here. Will you call Goku and invite him?" she said to her daughter.  
  
"Sure." Said Bulma.  
  
Then Mrs. Briefs looked at her husband, who was still a little green in his complexion. "Dear, you will simply have to give all your employees the day off so that they can come to the ceremony." She said to him.  
  
"Mom, I don't want a bunch of people there. Vegeta doesn't like crowds." Said Bulma to her mother.  
  
"Oh nonsense. It isn't everyday that my only daughter gets married." Responded Mrs. Briefs.  
  
Bulma realized it was pointless to argue with her mother, so instead she decided to just go with it. She dialed Goku's number.  
  
"Hello." Said a young man's voice at the other end.  
  
"Gohan, this is Bulma. Can I talk to your mom or dad?"  
  
"Hi Bulma, sure I'll get them." Bulma heard him put the phone down and shout for his dad.  
  
"Hello Bulma. What's up?" said Goku from the other end.  
  
"Um, are you doing anything tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask Chi-Chi that question. She seems to have a lot of work for me lately." Said Goku in a rather nervous tone.  
  
"I meant both of you. Can you come over tomorrow, about noon or so?"  
  
"Let me ask Chi-Chi." Bulma realized she should have just asked for Chi- Chi when she called.  
  
"What's going on at noon, Bulma?" asked Chi-Chi on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Uh, I guess I am getting married." She said. She wasn't really sure what was happening. Some type of ceremony was going to happen. What it was going to entail was not yet certain.  
  
"You are going to marry that...that... Vegeta?" said Chi-Chi?  
  
"Yes, and I don't need you telling me that I am making a huge mistake. Are you coming or not?" said Bulma.  
  
"We'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Chi-Chi. They hung up the phone.  
  
"That's done." Said Bulma. She went outside to the deck. There she found her father sneaking a cigarette. "DADDY!" she yelled. "How could you?"  
  
"I am sorry sweetheart. I thought my future son in law was going to kill me. I needed it."  
  
She walked over to him and took it out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground and smashed it under her shoes. Then she held out her hand. "Give me the pack." She said to him. He took the pack out of his lab coat and handed it to her. She put it in her pocket and made him swear the next time he wanted one that he would come and tell her.  
  
She went over to what had become her favorite lawn chair and tried to get comfortable. Maybe, just maybe, she could get some sleep, she thought. Her dad had gone to his lab to get some peace. She sat there for a few minutes, only to be interrupted by Vegeta. He was done with his shower and ready for her to inspect his scent. "Just fine." She managed to say.  
  
"That is all? No sarcastic comment? I am disappointed." He said.  
  
"I am just really tired. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Why? You never had any trouble sleeping before. It was me who slept next to you and had to listen to you snore that had the trouble sleeping." He said back to her.  
  
Bulma smiled and smacked him on the shoulder. "I do not snore." She replied. "It is Trunks that is keeping me up all night. He is the one who never sleeps, which makes it impossible for me to sleep."  
  
Vegeta stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me. I will calm him." He helped her stand. He then picked her up, but not without pretending she was too heavy for him.  
  
She smacked him again. "You are in rare form tonight, stinky boy." She said to him. He felt good to be near her again.  
  
He flew her up to her room and after telling Shadow to get off, laid her gently on her bed. Then he lay down next to her and placed his hand on her bulging mid section. He spoke to Trunks telepathically and told him basically to relax so his mother could sleep. He stopped moving. Bulma shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Vegeta stayed with her until she started snoring. He used to nudge her so that she would roll on her stomach, but obviously she couldn't do that in her present condition. He remembered the food sitting down on the table and decided it was time to eat. It had been a very long time since he had a decent meal and right at that moment, eating sounded better than anything else he could think of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma did not sleep for long. About 4 hours, which was a miracle in her mind. Surprisingly, Trunks was still not very active. Her back had started hurting which is what woke her. She went back to the baby's room, which was also Vegeta's old room and began organizing and putting away baby clothes. The hours passed quickly and when it was nearly 11:00 she decided she had better start getting ready to get married. She first went down to the kitchen to see what was going on. To her surprise, there were crowds of people setting up for the festivities. She went outside to the back. She didn't see Vegeta anywhere, and wondered if he was even going to show up for the ceremony. Her mom spotted her and ran to where she was standing. "Bulma, you need to get ready!"  
  
"Where is Vegeta?" she asked her mother.  
  
"That is none of your concern. It is bad luck for you to see him before the wedding."  
  
"Do you know where he is and if he is going to show up?" she asked.  
  
"I know exactly where he is, and I am not going to tell you." She said back to her daughter. "Now you go inside and get yourself cleaned up. If you need help, call me." Said Mrs. Briefs as she pushed Bulma in the direction of the house.  
  
Bulma went upstairs and got in the shower. Chi-Chi, Goku, and Gohan, showed up early and Chi-Chi went up to her room to help her get ready. Goku and Gohan wandered into the back and were spotted by Mrs. Briefs. "Oh there you are boys. Are you hungry?" she asked. Goku really like Mrs. Briefs because the words "Are you hungry" were always the first words she spoke to him after hello. She took them inside and pulled out some of the food for the buffet table that she had saved just for them. "Young man," she said looking at Gohan, "would you be a dear and watch this dog for me? He won't leave me alone." She said pointing to Shadow.  
  
Gohan was ecstatic to get to have the responsibility of watching Shadow and gratefully said yes. "Where is Vegeta?" asked Goku with a mouth full of food.  
  
"He is on our side of the house. I didn't want the 2 of them running into each other today. It is bad luck you know for the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony." Goku didn't know that. She pointed in the direction of the room he was staked out in. Goku and Gohan finished the meal and, along with Shadow, went to see if they could find Vegeta.  
  
They found him in the farthest room away from the kitchen. He was pacing. He was dressed in the same outfit he had worn on the night they had gone to the restaurant. "Hey Vegeta. What's up?"  
  
"What is up? I will tell you what is up. That crazy mother is making me stay in this room until I am called. It is preposterous. No one has the right to make the Prince of Sayains do anything. I am a Prince and I give the orders."  
  
Goku and Gohan looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The sat down on a couple of chairs that were in the room and prepared themselves for a very long speech.  
  
In the meantime, Chi-Chi was helping Bulma with her make-up and her dress. Her dress was off white and knee length. Chi-Chi did her hair in a French braid and had brought some baby's breath to put in her hair as well. Bulma looked at herself when they were done in the full-length mirror. She started to cry. "I AM FAT!" She said to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Of course you are fat. You are having a baby. Now get over it. You look stunning." Replied Chi-Chi. "Let me run down and see what is happening. I will come and get you when it is time."  
  
Bulma sat and looked at herself in the mirror. She contemplated how she could have gone from starting her life over without men, to marrying one and having his child. This was not in her master plan. Although marrying Vegeta was what she wanted, she was very fearful about what the future would hold for him. She knew that in less than a year he would be fighting the androids that the boy from the future told them about. What if something happened to him? "I am just overly emotional." She said out loud.  
  
Hmm, she thought, Trunks has been very inactive today. Maybe he had finally worn himself out and was going to give her a break on her special day.  
  
The guests were taking their seats and it was nearly time for the ceremony to begin. Mrs. Briefs told her husband to go and get Vegeta. He obliged and all of them walked up to the front of the rows of people. Most of the people there were Capsule Corporation employees who were more than happy to give up a day of work to help with Bulma's ceremony.  
  
Chi-Chi went to fetch Bulma and brought her down for the ceremony. Chi-Chi handed her the bouquet, and they were off. When Bulma walked out of the kitchen to where the ceremony was set up, all eyes were upon her. She had never looked so beautiful as at that moment. Vegeta thought about how lucky he was to have found this lovely creature to be his mate. He would never admit that to anyone though.  
  
The ceremony was quick. Bulma had made sure tell her mom that Vegeta would tire of this very quickly and not to expect him to stand for very long in front of all these people. She obliged and the super abbreviated ceremony was what was performed.  
  
After the ceremony, all were invited to partake of the buffet table. Bulma was tired and she found her favorite lawn chair to sit down in. It was strange, but Trunks still hadn't moved much. Vegeta came over to where she was sitting and sat next to her. "Is the brat bothering you again?" he asked.  
  
She had been rubbing her stomach hoping to feel some movement. "Actually, since you had your father/son talk with him, he has hardly moved. I am kind of worried."  
  
Vegeta put his hand on her stomach and sensed that the baby was fine. "Everything is normal." He said. "He knows he had better listen to what his father tells him." The remark had intended to be one of the series of sarcastic remarks that the 2 of them exchange regularly, but after he said it, he realized it was the first time he had actually said the words "father" in her presence. She smiled.  
  
The guests dispersed after a few hours, all eager to get home early to their own families. Vegeta asked Goku to spar with him, but Chi-Chi forbid that from happening. "If you want to fight, you can arm-wrestle." She said to them. Vegeta rolled his eyes and told him no thanks.  
  
Goku and his family went home. The only ones left were Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, Kitty, Bulma, Vegeta, and Shadow. They were sitting on the deck relaxing after the strenuous day. Bulma was still rubbing her stomach wondering what was going on with her precious Trunks. She had been feeling pains, but they were nothing like she felt when he was kicking her. She asked her mom about it.  
  
"Are they contractions?" said Mrs. Briefs.  
  
A light bulb went off in Bulma's head. They were contractions. Her doctor told her that the baby is less active when you are about to give birth. That is exactly what was happening. "I guess that is what they are. They don't hurt as much as I thought they would."  
  
"Oh, just wait dear." Said Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Vegeta, puzzled by the whole female interaction.  
  
"I think the baby is coming." Said Bulma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, chapter 7 is done. This was a tough one to write. I wasn't sure what kind of ceremony they should have because I am only familiar with American ceremonies, so I didn't get into too much detail on that aspect.  
  
On to the birth of Trunks. 


	8. Chapter 8 Trunks is born

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ etc.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Vegeta decided to make himself scarce when he heard the news that Bulma was in labor. He did not want to be any where near her when the baby came, and certainly did not want to go to the hospital.  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, on the other hand, would not leave poor Bulma alone. Dr. Briefs found a stopwatch and began timing her contractions. They were very irregular at first and not real strong, but as the hours passed, they got much stronger. When they got to be 5 minutes apart, they decided to go to the hospital.  
  
Vegeta first went to his room to change into his training clothes. He then went to the gravity pod. He had not trained all day and needed to. The image of Bulma in her white dress kept popping into his head. She was beautiful. During his period away from her, he had never forgotten their time together. He tried numerous times to forget her; and thought that being away from her would help him forget. He was never able to completely free his mind of her. She has a fiery temper, yet capable of so much passion. He never thought it was possible that such a woman existed; a woman much like the women from his home planet. No matter how cruel he was to her, she never backed down from him. She could fire of a sarcastic comeback just as quick as he could.  
  
There was another side to her though, that was not like the women from his planet. It was her compassionate side. The way she understood what was important to him and accepted it. The way she took care of that stupid dog. The way she was with her father.  
  
Now they are married. Vegeta was not sure why he felt such a strong urge to mate with the woman. Perhaps the boy from the future is what sealed it for him. This boy was strong and powerful. He had been raised only by the woman because in his future Vegeta did not exist. He wanted to be a part of the boy's life, but he was not sure how he could do that. The only role models he has are his own father and Bulma's father. These were two complete opposite ends of the spectrum. He remembered bits and pieces from his childhood. Freiza had ruined that. Vegeta had been a killing machine. Thinking back to all the beings he had conquered and killed for that bastard sickened him. He had a chance now to turn things around. He had been given a second chance when he was wished back to life by the Dragonballs. He wasn't sure he could change who he was, but being with this woman, this earthling, had made life a little bit bearable for him.  
  
After several hours of intense training, he went back to the house to get a drink of water. He was alone in the house. He went up to Bulma's room. After making Shadow get off her bed, he laid down. He did not like to sleep. In the last few months his dreams had become so intense that he often woke up covered in sweat and shouting obscenities. The dreams were often of his father, relentless in his criticism of what Vegeta had become; reminding him of every shortcoming. "You let that imbecile get stronger than you. He became a super Saiyan and defeated Freiza, not you. You are pathetic." He would hear every time he fell asleep. He could not stop sleep from overcoming him. He tried to just meditate to relax his mind, but he could not stay awake. The dreams would come as they did every night. It always happened that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the hospital, Bulma was in intense labor. They had done everything short of laying out the red carpet for the royal family of West City. In her state of mind, Bulma could not appreciate it. She was screaming and swearing that she would never let a man touch her again. Her mother tried everything to comfort her. Her father decided to wait this one out in the hospital cafeteria.  
  
"Bulma, everything is going to be just fine. Take deep breaths."  
  
"Mom, I love you, but SHUT THE HELL UP!" said Bulma to her mother. This was much worse than she ever could have imagined.  
  
At that moment the doctor came in to check her. She was finally dilated to 5 centimeters and he could give her an epidural. She remembered discussing an epidural with her doctor during one of their appointments. She had been sure she could handle it without the drugs. Now she knew better.  
  
Many hours later she was finally dilated and began to push. After several attempts to push Trunks through her birth canal, it became apparent to the doctor that they were going to have to perform an emergency Cesarean section. Trunks heart tones were very irregular and often fell to dangerously low levels when she was pushing. They rushed her to a different room and there Trunks was born.  
  
"He is a big one!" said one of the nurses. Bulma watched as they took him over to weigh and clean him up. He was crying at the top of his lungs. She was just glad he was OK. When he was all cleaned up, they brought the baby over to her. She looked at him, amazed at what she had created. He was so tiny and looked so fragile, but she knew better. He stopped crying when he was given to Bulma.  
  
"He is adorable!" said Mrs. Briefs. "You must be so proud."  
  
Bulma looked at her mom and tears came to her eyes. Her mom was crying, too. Bulma really wished that Vegeta had been here to see this, but she understood why he had stayed away. "I will tell him dear." Said her mom.  
  
Most of the delivery personnel had left the room and only one nurse was left. "Do you want to breast feed him before we take him to the nursery?" said the nurse. Bulma nodded. The nurse helped her get Trunks in the right position. He eagerly breast-fed and soon fell asleep. "I will take him now so that we can get you settled in your room." Bulma hadn't even realized that they had sewn her up and gotten her all cleaned up as well. Her eyes hadn't left her little baby since he had been born. Mrs. Briefs went to find her husband and Bulma was taken to her room.  
  
"Can I get something to eat?" said Bulma to the nurse. She realized it had been almost 24 hours since she had eaten. It had also been a whole day since she had gotten married. It almost seemed like a dream.  
  
"I'll have a tray brought right up to you." Said the nurse.  
  
Bulma's parents made it to her room, after they stopped at the nursery to see their grandson. They stayed with her for another hour until Bulma said to her Dr. Briefs, "Dad, take mom home. She needs to get some sleep." He nodded his head and led his wife out of the room, but not before stopping one more time to see their perfect grandson.  
  
The nurse brought Trunks in for another feeding. She stayed with Bulma as she fed her new bundle of joy. "Do you want to get some sleep, Bulma?" asked the nurse. "I can take him back to the nursery or leave him with you."  
  
"I am pretty tired." She replied to the nurse. "Can you bring him back when I wake up?"  
  
"Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to spend with him." The nurse smiled at the new mother.  
  
Even though there were a hundred thoughts running through her head, she fell right to sleep right after the nurse left. Her last thought was of her husband and the faint hope that he would come to the hospital and see her soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the days that followed, Bulma got many visitors. One of her first visitors was Shadow's former owner. She had really gotten her life together. She had taken the money Bulma gave her for Shadow and invested it in Capsule Corporation stock. She had also gotten a job at Capsule Corporation and had managed to save enough money to buy a new house. It had a huge back yard and she was thinking of getting another dog. "Do you want to take Shadow back?" said Bulma.  
  
"I couldn't do that. He is so happy with you."  
  
"But with the baby, I don't know if I can handle him anymore. I am going to be taking care of the baby by myself. You could bring him to work with you, that way I could still see him. Besides, you are the one that trained him." Bulma knew in her heart this was the right thing to do. She loved Shadow, but she knew his first owner loved him more.  
  
After another ten minutes of protest, she finally agreed to take Shadow back. Bulma wanted her to take him before she got home from the hospital. It would be easier for him that way. Bulma had a new male in her life now that was going to take up all her free time.  
  
Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan came to the hospital to see her as well. "Oh Bulma, he is so cute." Said Chi-Chi when they came into the room. He was sleeping in the bassinette next to Bulma's bed. "Goku, we need to have another child."  
  
"OK!" said Goku, excited at the prospect of conceiving the child, and not so much having the child.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched them doing the things that people in love do. "Take it somewhere else, PLEASE." She still thought of Goku as that little boy she had first met and seeing him with his wife still freaked her out.  
  
She had many more visitors, flowers, cards, but not the one person she really wanted to see. She still held a faint hope that he would come to see her. On the day before she was discharged, she wrote Vegeta a letter. The letter was not long, because she knew she would not be able to keep his interest. She wasn't even sure he knew how to read this language, but she did it anyway. Maybe he would let mom read it to him if he couldn't read it. There was a lot she didn't know about her husband, but she knew enough that he was the only one she wanted to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Briefs delivered the letter. Vegeta took it from her. He did know how to read their language. It had been a requirement by Freiza that they learn everything about a planet before destroying the inhabitants. That way they could steal all their secrets as well as killing the native population. He took the letter up to Bulma's room and sat on the bed. He unfolded the paper and read:  
  
Vegeta, I know you are busy training, but I would really like to see you. I am getting out of the hospital tomorrow and will see you then, but I don't know if I can wait that long for you to see our child. He is perfect.  
  
I eagerly await your visit, but if not, I will see you tomorrow for sure. Just know either way that I love you and am proud to be your wife. Bulma (  
  
She had said the words. Those three words that no one had ever said to him before. I am a cold heartless bastard he thought. How could she love me? How could she expect me to settle into a life with her and this child? I am a great warrior, and that is all I know.  
  
Vegeta tried everything to get his mind off of the letter. It was a futile effort. He decided to go to the hospital to see her, but only to ask her a question. After asking Mrs. Briefs what room she was in, he flew over West City looking for the hospital. He was not in any great hurry to get there, so he took his time looking. When he found what he thought must be the hospital he went in. It was a big place, but there was no way he was going to ask for help. He could find it himself.  
  
Bulma was feeding baby Trunks when Vegeta finally found her. She did not notice him coming into the room. She was fascinated at the small child in her arms. She took notes in her mind of every detail of his features. Vegeta watched her with the child. He could not help but be mesmerized at the encounter between mother and son. She was such a caring being.  
  
He slowly walked closer to her bed. He was careful not to disturb the interaction between them. As he got closer, Bulma picked up his familiar scent and turned her head, startled that he was standing so close and that she had not noticed him before. "You're here." Was all she could manage to say.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. She was still just as beautiful. "Cover yourself up, woman." He said.  
  
Bulma coiled her lips into a sneer. "Why? Don't you like looking at my breasts?"  
  
"I thoroughly enjoy looking at your breasts, but not here in this place." He said with his trademark smirk across his face.  
  
Trunks turned his head at the sound of his father's voice. Bulma looked down at him, surprised that he had stopped feeding. She held him up for Vegeta to see. "He looks like you." She said to her husband.  
  
Vegeta looked at the baby. He had actually never been this close to a baby before and he did not like the feelings that they evoked within him. He was uncomfortable at the sight of something so small and helpless. He looked at Bulma. "I came here only to ask you a question, not for any other reason."  
  
Bulma knew better, but she played along with the Prince. "OK, ask your question." She said smiling at him.  
  
"When can we have sex again?"  
  
She was silent for a moment, contemplating what her answer would be and how to break the news to him.  
  
"Well?" he said impatiently. The longer he was there, the more uncomfortable he felt.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, but I have to wait till my 6 week check-up." She grinned from ear to ear, knowing that was not the answer he wanted to hear. "There are other ways, besides the actual act, that can be done before the 6 weeks though."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" he said softly as he got closer to her. "Tell me more."  
  
"Not in this place." She said and pushed him away. He pretended that she had pushed him hard and he stumbled backward in a dramatic fashion. Trunks had been following his fathers voice since he had first spoken. He seemed fascinated with the sound of it. Bulma pulled him close to her and snuggled with him. "I think he likes you. Babies don't know very much though." She said to Vegeta when he came back over to the bed. "Do you want to hold him?"  
  
"Certainly not!" said Vegeta. "I must get back to training. I have no time for this."  
  
Bulma looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to stay. "You don't have to go yet. Please stay with me for a little while longer."  
  
"As long as you don't ask me to hold him, I will stay." He said.  
  
Bulma smiled. She got up from the bed and put Trunks in his bassinette. Then she walked over to the Prince of Saiyans and put her arms around him. He returned the gesture. She brought her lips to his and they kissed.  
  
Trunks decided at that moment that he didn't like not being the center of attention and began to cry. Bulma pulled away from Vegeta and went over to him. She picked him up and brought him back over to her bed. She sat down and held him. She never wanted to hear him cry. She never thought it was possible to love something so much, but she loved this little bundle of joy with every cell in her body. Vegeta came over and sat next to her on her bed. He whispered in her ear, "You are spoiling him."  
  
She looked up at him and gave him an evil look. "I am not. I just don't like to hear him cry."  
  
He folded his arms over his chest and let out a grunt of disgust.  
  
"He is three days old. I am not spoiling him. Do you want me to pay attention to you?" she said in a baby voice to him.  
  
"Now I am definitely leaving." He said. He stood up and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Vegeta." Said Bulma as he was leaving.  
  
He turned and looked at her.  
  
"I love you." She said. She had wanted to say it so many times before, but now was the time when it really felt right.  
  
His mouth curled into a smirk as he gazed into her eyes. She has such beautiful eyes, he thought. He turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma settled back into her hospital bed with Trunks in her arms. Tomorrow she would be going home. Then the fun starts, she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took me a while to write this chapter. I found it very hard, and I still don't know if I like it. Let me know what you think!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 Finale

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next 6 weeks passed by very quickly for Bulma. Trunks kept her on her toes. She wasn't sure how it was with human babies, but half Saiyan babies were quite a handful. She didn't breast feed for very long. Trunks had one powerful sucking reflex and her delicate skin couldn't take it.  
  
The next 6 weeks passed by very slow for Vegeta. The closer it got to the day the androids arrived the slower time seemed to pass. He wanted the woman also and when he wasn't thinking about fighting, he was thinking about sex. Since Trunks had taken over his room and sleeping with the woman was driving him mad, he found another room in the house to put himself and his box of belongings. He had tried many times to take her up on her offer of "other ways" to satisfy him besides the act, but she was either feeding, changing or entertaining the brat, or she was on the verge of falling asleep. She took every opportunity to sleep when Trunks was sleeping. He finally gave up. Training became his outlet for his sexual tension.  
  
Bulma knew he was frustrated with her and when the day came for her six- week check-up, she planned a special evening for the 2 of them. She asked her mom to watch Trunks, which Mrs. Briefs happily agreed to do. She left him a note before she left for her appointment, which Vegeta got and had to admit he was looking forward to spending an evening with her, as long as they didn't go to that restaurant.  
  
Bulma got a clean bill of health from her doctor. On the way home from her appointment she stopped at her hair salon and got her hair done. She went home and put on a red mini dress. It was about the only piece of her clothing that still fit. She was definitely going to have to get back to exercising again. She then went down to the kitchen to make something special for dinner.  
  
That is where Vegeta found her. He snuck up behind her and ran his tongue against her neck. She stopped what she was doing and shut her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the tingling sensation running through her body. She turned to face him and very obviously pinched her nose shut so as not to smell his pungent body odor.  
  
He smirked at her. "You know, your breasts are enormous." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Really, thank you so much for pointing that out, I never would have noticed. It isn't like none of my clothes fit me anymore." She responded.  
  
He got close to her ear and whispered, "That outfit seems to fit just fine."  
  
God how she loved when he whispered in her ear. "I didn't hear what you said, say it again." She purred back at him.  
  
"Let's skip dinner and go right to desert." He said and picked her up.  
  
"Wait, let me turn off the stove—"It was too late. They were up the stairs and in her room before she could even get the words out. Their need to be together was the strongest it had ever been since that first night when Trunks was conceived. They spent the next 2 hours in the throws of passion, forgetting their dinner and forgetting Vegeta's shower. Nothing in the world mattered at that moment but the two of them, together.  
  
When at last their needs had been totally satisfied, they laid together on the bed. Vegeta was on his back staring up at the ceiling. Bulma was lying facing him with her head on his shoulder. She lifted her head and rested it against her hand, looking at her Prince. "Did you get enough?" she said poking him in the ribs.  
  
He smirked and raised and eyebrow toward her. "Never enough." He said in a low voice.  
  
She smiled at him. She traced the muscles on his chest with her fingers. He let out a low groan of pleasure. "I can't believe I let you touch me without taking a shower first." She finally said.  
  
"I didn't hear any complaints about an hour ago." He said. "Only moans of pleasure."  
  
"I guess I wasn't thinking very rationally." She retorted back to him. "We could shower now."  
  
They got up and got in the shower. They made love again in the shower using the position on page 124 of the book of positions. Bulma thoroughly enjoyed every moment with her husband on this day. They never made it back to the kitchen for dinner, but Mrs. Briefs had discovered the stove on and cleaned things up before the fire department had to be called. Trunks behaved wonderfully for his grandma and grandpa. They offered to baby-sit anytime the couple needed to be alone in the future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every night after that, Vegeta spent with his wife. He moved his box of belongings into her room. He never got up in the middle of the night to feed their son, but he was always very quiet in the morning so as not to disturb her when he got up. As the day the androids were to arrive was fast approaching, Bulma became fearful of the prophecy that the boy from the future had told them. What if Vegeta did die? Bulma obsessed over this whenever she wasn't with Vegeta. One day as she was obsessing over the boy from the future and feeding her son trunks, a light bulb went off in her head. The boy had lavender hair like her dad; Trunks hair was beginning to grow and it was lavender. The boy had a Capsule Corporation shirt on; that was her dad's company. He looked like Vegeta and even sat like Vegeta. The boy from the future was her baby Trunks! She looked at her baby and was amazed. She had wondered on that day when they met why he had looked at her so funny. I am his mother! No wonder he couldn't tell us. Goku must have known the truth. Everything made perfect sense now. Bulma hugged her son close. Tears came to her eyes. Everything would be all right. Everyone had been training furiously and there was no way they wouldn't defeat the androids.  
  
That night before they fell asleep, Bulma shared her realization with Vegeta. He told her he already knew. He had confirmed it with Kakarrot. She smacked him on the shoulder for not telling her.  
  
She put her head down on her pillow facing him. "I love you." She said.  
  
Vegeta smirked, but continued to stare at the ceiling. She knows how I feel. I don't have to say it, he thought.  
  
Bulma smiled and shut her eyes. All they had was this moment, and that is all that mattered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that is it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this fan fiction.  
  
My next fic will be written along with my daughter Kirby-chan263. Look for it in the near future.  
  
Thank you again for all who have reviewed my fic about my favorite DBZ couple. I am sort of glad they left the 3 year gap so people like me could tell our version of what we think should have happened.  
  
If you haven't read my bio page, I would be honored if you did. It explains why this fic was so important for me to write.  
  
One more parting thought: If you always do what you have always done, you will always get what you have always got. 


End file.
